


Beautiful

by Eliza_whyamIhere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I swear, Insecure Kageyama Tobio, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Oikawa Tooru, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_whyamIhere/pseuds/Eliza_whyamIhere
Summary: Tobio had always been insecure, especially since he started dating his boyfriends. I mean, how could he not?Tooru, the natural beauty, the star. Pretty, enchanting, charming.Hajime, the definition of hot. Muscular, brave, handsome.Tobio let like didn’t deserve them. To Tobio, he wasn’t pretty like Tooru, wasn’t handsome like Hajime, or even cute to make up for it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 459





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago when I was feeling sad but I only posted it on wattpad so here it is!

It was during one of their cuddling sessions. They were watching some random comedy movie - that, of course had aliens - snuggled together on the couch. Tobio was of course in the middle, Tooru and Hajime beside him. To be honest, Tobio wasn’t paying attention to the movie. He was thinking, and Hajime took notice.

"What’s wrong Tobi?" He asked, leaning his head down to Tobio’s soft, jet black hair, sniffling it slightly.

Tobio stayed quite, shaking his head a little. Hajime looked unconvinced, but let it go.

A few minutes passed without any words being exchanged. Tooru spoke up.

"Tobio, what’s wrong? Are you sick?"

"I’m fine, Kawa-san. It’s nothing-"

"But you haven’t even touched you popcorn! And it’s your favourite, extra buttery!!" Tooru screeched.

Tobio sighed.

"It’s just...." Hajime and Tooru waited patiently for Tobio to continue, worried for their boyfriend.

"Am.... am I a bad person?"

Tooru let out a squeak of surprise.

"What?!" Tooru yelled, "Why would you think that??"

Did someone say that?" Hajime asked, his voice was calm but laced with anger.

"N-no... not exactly. Tsukishima called me King again." Tobio noticed them change their expressions and quickly continued before they plotted the blonde boy’s murder. "As a joke, obviously.! But it made me rethink how I act...."

Tobio felt Tooru lean in closer to him, he could smell Tooru’s mint shampoo.

"I still yell at people a lot, lots of my classmates hate me, other than people on the team, I don’t have any friends. Even animals hate me! I never smile, my smile is scary-"

A pair of lip met his, effectively cutting off Tobio’s self deprecation train. The lips lingered for a while, and left.

"Never, _ever,_ say that. Your smile is beautiful", Hajime said.

Tobio’s eyes fell downwards again. "That’s not what other people say", he mumbled, picking at his sweater.

Tooru hand lifted his chin, making Tobio look at his face.

"Tobio. You are NOT a bad person, ok? Don’t listen to those people. You are perfect. Would we lie to you?"

Tobio stared into those warm brown eyes, searching for any hints if dishonesty. Seeing none, he shook his head, but went back to picking at his sweater.

Tobio had always been insecure, especially since he started dating his boyfriends. I mean, how could he not?

Tooru, the natural beauty, the star. Pretty, enchanting, charming.

Hajime, the definition of hot. Muscular, brave, handsome.

Tobio let like didn’t deserve them. To Tobio, he wasn’t pretty like Tooru, wasn’t handsome like Hajime, or even cute to make up for it.

"Am I...... ugly? You two look much better than me, compared to you guys, I’m nothing."

"Tobio. You. Are. Perfect. Ok? What are you even talking about?" Hajime’s voice was firm.

"Who has been saying these things to you?! Glasses-kun? Baldy? I’ll make sure to serve into their faces!!"

Tobio quickly shook his head.

"Just... whispers I hear..."

Hajime pulled Tobio’s head into his chest, enveloping his into a hug. Tooru joined soon after.

"Tobio, we love you, ok? Please never doubt that. There’s no one we’d rather be with. Only you. You’re beautiful, you’re not a bad person. So please, don’t ever think that".

Tobio stared into Hajime’s emerald eyes, full of affection, and suddenly he felt a tear fall.

"I’m sorry-"

"There’s no need to apologise, Tobio", Tooru wiped the tear, "If you ever feel insecure or troubled, just come to us, ok? You’ll never be a bother. Because we love you."

Tobio nodded, snuggling closer to his boyfriends.

They were left in a comfortable silence.

Until, "You bought cheese popcorn instead of butter, Tooru."

Tobio and Hajime laughed as Tooru let out another squeak.

———

"Wahhh~ The tall one is so pretty!!" A girl squealed to her friend.

"And the one beside him is so hot!! Oh my god-"

"What school do you think they go to? Their uniforms look fancy~ Should we go up to them?" The first girl whispered again, but was ignored.

"Kageyama-kun’s walking up to them. You think he knows them?"

"Probably not, how could someone like him, know people like them?"

To their surprise, the muscular one placed a small kiss on Kageyama’s forehead. Kageyama smiled, one the girls’ have never seen before.

Suddenly, the pretty one came up to them, a bright -fake- smile on his face.

"Hello ladies~"

"Uh.. h-hello"

"Aww, why so nervous? My name’s Oikawa."

"Uhm- Minami. Minami Hozuki", the first girl replied.

"N-nakamura.. Kayo."

"Well, Minami-chan, Nakamura-chan," Tooru leaned in closer slightly into her ear.

"You know, I could hear you from over, there. As much as Iwa-chan and I am flattered by your compliment..."

Tooru’s eyes darkened, his smile now gone.

"Never, ever, insult our Tobio. He doesn’t need your bullshit."

Tooru instantly went back to him smile, walking away while waving.

"See you, Minami-chan! Nakamura-chan!"


End file.
